Their Last Hope
by Ezrudine
Summary: He was their light, the one who would always smile after a battle but one day their Light disappeared, only to be swallowed deep within the darkness.
1. And then he left

It was late afternoon, Allen and Lavi had just come back from their mission in Portugal. Right now they were sitting inside a train waiting to arrive at the Black Order. The silence in the room was agonizing for Lavi who was bored. Lavi looked around and seemed to forget about a particular blonde haired person.

"Hey Allen, Where's Link?" Lavi asked as he sat up properly

"I don't know, I think he went off somewhere."Allen plainly said, Allen rested his head on his hand as he laid it on the window sill.

Silence filled the room once again; Lavi sighed and scratched his head. Lavi leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes hoping that sleeping would kill the time.

"Hey Lavi," Allen said suddenly Lavi opened his eye and looked at Allen "Have you ever been to the Central?"

Lavi raised his eyebrow at Allen "Oh it's nothing just a question..." Allen said as he patted Timcampy, who was on his lap.

"Well, to be honest...I've never seen the central with my own eyes before." Lavi said "All I know is that the old panda has been there before." Lavi crossed his legs and tried to remember.

"Oh..." Allen said as lowered his head and seemed to look distressed.

"What's wrong Allen? You seem depressed for some reason..." Lavi asked as he looked at Allen. He had been acting this way for a week now, He and Lenalee and maybe even Kanda were getting worried. Ever since they announced that Allen was Noah, it was like Allen had placed a barrier around him. He started to slowly avoid them; the only time they get to meet each other was on mission briefings and the mission itself.

"Ah, no it's nothing I'm fine!" Allen said as he gave out a gentle smile. The train whistled as it came to a stop in a train station, Allen looked outside "Oh, we're already here!"

Allen grabbed his suitcase and left the room. Lavi sat there with a worried look on his face, he sat up and also grabbed his things and left the room.

* * *

><p>The Next day...<p>

Lavi rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up from his bed, He looked to his side to look for Bookman but it looked like he had already left. Lavi sat up from his bed and changed his clothes. He went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, but once he got there he looked around searching for a certain white haired comrade.

"I guess Allen slept in today" Lavi said as he went to Jerry to get his food "The usual Jerry please."

Jerry came back right away and came back with Lavi's food "Here you go~" Jerry purred as he gave it to Lavi.

"Thanks Jerry" Lavi sat down on one of the tables and began eating. He looked to his side to see some scientists chatting while they were eating. Lavi didn't mean to but he eavesdropped at their conversation.

"Hey did ya hear, that traitor got shipped off to the central last night" one of them said

"You mean Allen? Why did he leave?" The other asked but the look on his face showed no concern for him.

"I don't know, but it seems like the central wants him to go there" He said as he scratched his head.

Lavi's eyes (eye?) widened as he almost dropped his spoon at the shocking news. He immediately stood up and ran outside the cafeteria. He searched for the only person in the Black Order that could've have known about this, and that person was Komui.

As he turned to a corner he heard Lenalee's voice, he ran faster to see Lenalee talking to Komui but it looks like she already knew about what happened last night.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?" Lenalee asked angrily "Where's Allen?"

"He's been moved to the central" He said "The central demanded to have him to move there"

"Komui, I think you should explain it to us" Lavi said as walked towards them.

Komui sadly sighed "Alright, call every exorcist to my office..." Komui then turned around walked away from them, feeling very guilty.

Every Exorcist joined the so called meeting that Komui held in his office Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Timothy and Noise. Even Kanda was there the only ones who weren't there were the Generals since all of them were out on their missions. Komui nervously opened a small box with a brass key. A flash of gold suddenly flew out of it.

"Timcampy? " Miranda said as the golem flew around and landed on Komui's desk.

"What's Timcampy doing here Komui?" Krory asked as he looked at the said golem.

"Allen left a message for you guys, he recorded the video in Timcampy" Komui said as Timcampy opened its mouth. Everyone widened their eyes at the first person that came up in the video. It was Allen...

_Allen stood there in front of the door in his __room (_he was inside)_ and turned his head to Link who was sitting on his bed._

"_How many minutes till we leave Link?" Allen asked the Link who was going through some reports._

"_We've got 30 minutes till the train leaves so hurry up with that message of yours" Link said without even looking up from his papers._

"_Ah okay!" Allen said as he looked at Timcampy, which he knew was recording._

"_Hi everyone um well me and Link are going to leave the Black Order for awhile. The order was sent since last week." He said as he gave one of his trademark smiles "We're going to the Central because well umm... I really don't know but we'll be back as soon as I can so no need to worry, okay?"_

_Link looked up from his papers to grab his pocket watch and checked the time "Walker, we need to get going now" Link stood up and grabbed his suitcase._

"_Okay, anyways good bye everyone" Allen said as he gave a gentle smile. _

The recording finished and Timcampy closed his mouth. The exorcists sat there surprised to what they had just watched. Komui lowered his head to prepare for the Exorcists reactions.

"W-What Allen went to the central?" Lenalee asked as she felt a feeling of betrayal.

"Did he go there for an interrogation or something?" Noise asked Komui.

"So Clown-aniki left the order huh?" Timothy said as he felt a little sad inside.

"Everyone please I can't answer all your questions at once" Komui said as he sat on his chair

"Why did the Central ordered Bean sprout to be sent there?" Kanda asked as he received surprised glances towards him.

"I don't know, the Central just gave us the order" Komui replied to Kanda who was leaning against a wall behind the exorcists.

Lenalee felt a small piece of her crumble as she cried silent tears. What if the central would torture Allen or even worse? Lenalee felt a pat on her back she turned her head and saw Lavi who was keeping a straight look on his face.

"Don't worry, we all know all Allen...He'll come back for sure" Lavi said with a smile on his face

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and eventually that turned into months. The order changed when Allen had left, Lenalee no longer made coffee for the scientists and Komui was quite upset when he saw his mug empty every day. Lavi actually focused on his studies and bookman was really surprised. Kanda, if possible became even more quiet and rarely came out of his room except for missions and combat practices.<p>

The Black order became quiet and depressed for two whole years until they received a very interesting order from Komui...

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Yeah I know, this plot has already been used several times but still I want to use it, so please no get mad? QAQ<p> 


	2. After 2 Years of Waiting

_It was dark and cold she tried rubbing her eyes but it didn't work. A few minutes later, her eyes started to adjust at the dark. Lenalee looked around to find out she was in a dark room sitting in the middle of it. Lenalee gulped and stood up._

_"Um... Hello? Is anybody there?" Lenalee asked as she walked around, her footsteps echoing throughout the room. She heard to what seemed to be liquid falling on the ground._

_Lenalee stopped as she felt something wet drip on her face. She touched her face and looked at the liquid that fell on her face._

_It was blood..._

_Lenalee dared not to, but looked up to see the ceiling dripping with blood. Lenalee panicked and began to run. She didn't want to see it, not again. She ran as fast as she could but bumped something. Lenalee looked up and gasped. He saw him..._

_Allen_

_Lenalee almost hugged him until she realized his whole body was covered in blood. Lenalee backed a few steps away as she tried to remain calm but failed._

_"A-Allen?" Lenalee said with a scared look on her face_

_'Allen' stared at Lenalee with a plain look on his face. He stretched out his hand, Lenalee got confused, what was he asking for? She hesitated before she made up her mind and reached out but before she could 'Allen' started fading away. A soft gentle whisper echoed throughout the room making Lenalee shiver._

_"Help me..."_

_"No...Allen! Nooo!" Lenalee screamed as she grasped the air where Allen used to stand on as her tears fell from her cheek._

Lenalee's scream echoed throughout her room she immediately covered her mouth hoping that no one had heard her. Sweat was dripping of her face as she tried to remain calm. Lenalee looked at her surroundings and sighed, she was in her room.

"It was just a dream..." Lenalee said as pulled her knees to her chest.

She was scared, no one had reported on what had happened to Allen ever since he had left. She didn't want to think of the possibilities. Lenalee shook her head and got up from her bed. She got her exorcist uniform and wore it. Just as she was about to go out she heard a small knock on her door.

"I'm coming!" Lenalee said as she walked to her door.

Lenalee opened the door to reveal Lavi, "Morning Lenalee, Komui asked to me to tell you that us and the other exorcists are to go to his office immediately" Lavi said with a casual smile on his face.

"Oh... Alright then." Lenalee said as she stepped out of her room and closed the door. Lenalee and Lavi then started walking to Komui's office.

"Lenalee are you alright? You seem shaken for some reason" Lavi asked as he tilted his head.

Lenalee, who was surprised at Lavi's question, "Oh It's nothing.." Lenalee said as she tried to smile. Lavi shrugged and continued walking until they reached Komui's office.

Once they entered Komui's office, Lenalee saw Kanda, Miranda and Krory sitting on the couch except for Kanda who was leaning against a wall.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here~" Komui said with a cheery tune to his voice as he turned his head to Reever who was right beside him holding some folders. Lenalee and Lavi then took a seat on the couch. "Alright then, I asked all of you to come here for a reason and that reason is a mission!" Komui said as he joyfully clapped his hands.

The exorcists were very confused to why Komui was acting very strange today, and they hoped they weren't going to be guinea pigs for one of his crazy experiments again.

"But why send this many exorcists, Komui?" Miranda shyly asked.

"Well, due to reports of Noah sightings there by our finders, the central would like to put extra caution in missions." Komui said.

Lenalee was a little surprised at Komui's statement. When had the central started caring about the exorcists? She thought they only wanted to win this war without even thinking of the sacrifices.

"So when will we depart?" Lavi asked

"Today actually so be sure to not miss your train" Komui said as he gestured Reever to distribute the briefing folders. "The location your about to go is the small town of Canterbury, there have been strange events there lately and we need you to investigate it and if possible collect the innocence that may be the reason of this."

"Seems simple enough..." Kanda said with plain look on his face.

"And also, A general will be accompanying you guys" Komui said as he smiled

"And who will be the general?" Lavi asked

"Well let's just say he's the youngest general the Black Order has ever had." Komui replied.

"Cross? Well he's not that young..." Krory guessed

The exorcists shivered at the thought of having Cross be the general that will accompany them, "You'll see..." Komui said leaving the exorcists very confused.

* * *

><p>The Exorcists took a small train trip to Canterbury. The trip was quiet and for Lavi it was boring so he tried to tease Kanda a little.<p>

"Hey Yuu why is your hair so long? Is that some sort of tradition in Japan?" Lavi asked as he poked Kanda and his face met the blade of mugen in an instant.

"You have a death wish, Stupid rabbit?" Kanda glared. Lenalee sighed while Miranda and Krory just smiled, hoping to not get involved.

A few hours passed and they had already arrived at their destination. Once they got off the train and went outside of the station they noticed that there seemed to be a festival going on.

"Looks like we'll have to meet up with the General at the other side of town" Lenalee said. The streets were filled with people, stalls and tents of all sizes. The shine of setting sun illuminated the town as they heard festival music and children playing. Miranda smiled a little as she felt a little nostalgic.

"How nostalgic~ this is like the time where Lenalee and Allen helped me sell tickets in that circus at my hometown" Miranda said. Lenalee turned around and gave Miranda a little smile but the mood got heavy when she mentioned Allen. The exorcists had tried to avoid talking about him but sometimes one of them would slip up and mention him. They all had missed him even if Kanda had denied it. They shook it off and continued walking until they reached the end of town.

They arrived at what seemed to be a gate that was supposed to be the other exit of the town. Lavi looked around and saw a small poster at a lamp post.

_"This will surely give you a fright! Only the bravest survive are you one of them? If you think you are come to the village woods and look for our tent!" _Lavi read out load the small poster. It seemed to be a festival attraction, although it seemed quite strange why would a festival attraction be outside of the village?

"Well, seems like this attraction is quite popular" Lavi muttered to himself as he saw people walking towards the exit.

The exorcists waited a for about an hour and we all know how thin Kanda's patience is.

"Where is this stupid General?" Kanda asked as he got irritated by the fact that their superior still wasn't here.

Lenalee gave a small sigh, "I'm sure he's-"Lenalee was interrupted by a sudden explosion at the building near them.

A level 4 stood in the midst of the smoke and rubble they were surprised but they shook it off immediately. They were about to activate their innocence when the level 4 was suddenly wrapped with seals of some sort, the exorcists were taken back when a piece of white material pierced through the level 4's chest. The level 4 exploded into tiny pieces of dust, the exorcists looked to the other building where the strange white material came from and they gasped in surprised to who was standing there with a broad smile on his face.

"No...It can't be..." Lavi muttered to himself. The Figure jumped down from the wrecked building and deactivated his armour. They were all surprised to who was standing in front of them.

"A-A-Allen!"

* * *

><p>Evil Cliffhanger is Evil :D (But, I think you guys know what'll happen XD)<p>

So what do you guys think? Did I mistype something?

Oh yeah and can you guys guess what word did I use over and over again because of my limited vocabulary?

Clue:The word starts with the letter T

Oh before I'll forget again, What do you guys want the pairing to be? voting starts now! just put your chosen pairing in your reviews

Alright then everybody, See you in the next chapter bye~


	3. Their Reunion

Hiya guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm just getting used to high school life ehehe~ ^^; But I'll try to do my best to update faster!

* * *

><p>They all stood there frozen, staring at the figure that was Allen Walker, The exorcist that disappeared over two years ago. The one that made their hearts turn and twist when they received news of his move to the central. Lenalee felt a small warm tear fall from her cheek as she stood there with an expression of disbelief.<p>

Lavi was the first one to shake off the shock as he managed to pat Allen's back "You sure are pretty late, Beansprout..." Lavi said as he smiled.

"It's Allen stupid rabbit" Allen said as he smiled nostalgically.

"Allen-kun!"

Lenalee then ran shouting as she hugged Allen stood there. Miranda tried to wipe off her tears that kept on falling from her eyes. Krory smiled as he patted Miranda's back.

"I missed him too, Miranda" Krory said as he felt a tear fall from his face.

Kanda turned his head "Tch, Stupid Beansprout" Kanda

"Alright, Alright enough with the dramatic reunion," a figure behind Allen said "You all know we have a mission right?"

"Ah, Link's such a killjoy" Allen said as Link dusted off the rubble off his uniform.

Lavi stood there until he noticed something, Allen had changed. His hair was now longer and he was also taller than Link, he dared not to but he compared their height and he was right Allen was now the same height than him and Kanda. Lavi also noticed that Allen seemed to be carrying a suitcase of some sort, it had a steel lock on it and it looked like Allen was determined not to let go.

Link sighed, "Come on let's go find an inn we'll resume our mission tomorrow" Link said as he got off the ruined building.

"Yeah yeah, well then let's go everyone" Allen said as patted Lenalee's head who was still hugging him.

* * *

><p>Once the exorcists found a inn, they immediately went to their rooms. Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Krory and Link were sent to one room while Miranda and Lenalee were in the other. Once they got into their rooms, Allen had volunteered to shower first while the others agreed.<p>

Lavi sat on the bed as he polished his hammer until a thought crossed his mind, "Come to think of it, Komui said we'd have a General accompany us in this mission, so does that mean that..."

Kanda turned his head, acknowledging Lavi's point while Krory looked at Link hoping for some answers.

"He was promoted to the title general a year ago." Link said, not looking up from his papers as he sat on a chair.

'How come bookman didn't tell me this" Lavi asked himself as he thought over what Link had said. Lavi turned his head as he noticed that Allen came out of the shower wearing only pants. Lavi's jaw widened as to what he saw

"Ah, now that was refreshing~" Allen chirped as he got out of the bathroom rubbing his white hair with a towel.

The other exorcists in the room were shocked to what they saw underneath Allen's shirt. His body was filled with scars of every kind but the one that was most eye catching was the one that slanted from his left shoulder to his lower right hip. Even Kanda's mouth was slightly tilted when they saw this.

"Allen, What are those!" Lavi exclaimed as he pointed at Allen.

"What's what?" Allen asked innocently as he tilted his head.

"Those scars on your body," Lavi exclaimed "Where did they come from?"

"Oh, this. . .," Allen said as he went silent for a few seconds "Just some battle scars, no need to worry." Allen smiled as he grabbed his shirt from the table near him.

Lavi shot Allen a worried look, "Really, it's nothing I tell you" Allen said as he tried to wave off the other's worries.

"Stupid Bean sprout can't even take care of himself" Kanda said as he crossed his arms.

Lavi sweat dropped as he sensed a murderous aura from Allen.

"I don't need someone who eats nothing but soba everyday say that to me" Allen replied.

"Why what's wrong with soba, stupid bean sprout unlike you I don't chow down on my food like a hungry beast" Kanda said as he gave Allen a death glare.

"Bakanda"

"Beansprout"

"Soba eating idiot"

"King of debts"

Lavi just watched as each of them threw an insult back at each other, "What great friends!" Lavi said with a smile.

"NO WE AREN'T!"

"Yeah, Yeah let's not destroy the inn now" Lavi said as he waved off. Krory just smiled awkwardly as he and Lavi watched the two exorcists quarrel. Link sighed as he tried to desperately finish writing his report.

_While in the other room..._

"My, It sure is noisy over there" Miranda said as she lay on her bed. Miranda looked over to Lenalee who was smiling as she played with her fingers.

"It's a good thing Allen came back," Lenalee said as she looked at Miranda, "I really missed him and I'm sure the others did too..."

Lenalee felt happy, she thought that a part of her world disappeared but it looks like she was wrong. Allen was precious to her like everyone else, it was enough that the Black Order called him a traitor but having the Central take him away from them was too much. She would protect Allen, she would protect him with all of her heart.

But there was one thought that confused her, Why did the Central wanted Allen to move there? It looked like they would experiment on him because of the Noah in him but Allen looked fine. He didn't looked distressed or anything.

'I should ask him tomorrow...' Lenalee told herself

"We should sleep now," Miranda said "The sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we can get home."

Lenalee nodded as they both fell asleep

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

The exorcists woke up early as they went down to get some breakfast and once again Allen's appetite never ceased to amaze them.

"Ah~ It's so delicious~" Allen hummed as he took a bite of his food

Kanda tch'ed at Allen as he continued eating his soba, fortunately the inn also made soba.

When everyone was done eating their breakfast, Allen then took some papers from his suitcase and started to examine them. Lavi noticed this and tried to peek.

"Hey Allen, What's that?" Lavi asked, Allen had been guarding that suitcase as if his life had depended on it so to see him actually take something out of it was really interesting.

"Oh, these are the briefing folders Link gave to me," Allen said "I didn't have time to back to the central to get briefed about the mission personally.

"Hey Allen...Why did the central wanted you to move there" Lenalee asked as she looked at Allen, who seemed to freeze for a second. It was as if time had stopped, everyone seemed to stared at Allen even Kanda turned his head to him. That was right; they never knew what really happened two years ago.

"A-ah, nothing really the central just wanted me to be move there to enhance Vatican security" Allen said as gave his trademark gentle smile.

'They sent a possible vessel of a Noah for extra security? The Vatican isn't that stupid,' Lavi thought to himself "Allen's hiding something...again" Lavi gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright then shall we get this mission started?" Allen asked as if he was trying to change the topic quickly.

"Ah yeah, almost forgot about that," Lavi said "It seems that people have been disappearing around this town and Komui has his suspicions that it's innocence."

"Yeah, and the other thing is the village is currently holding a festival so we'd have to search the entire city and if possible, outside of the town" Lenalee said

"Then shall we split into two teams?" Lavi suggested.

"Yeah, we'll cover more ground that way," Allen agreed "Lenalee, you'll go with Miranda and Krory while Lavi and Kanda will come with me and Link."

"Tch, why do I have to go with the stupid beans sprout and idiot rabbit" Kanda said as glared at them.

"We have no choice Yuu, the festival ends tomorrow and this might be our only chance to search the city since the disappearances started when the festival came." Lavi reasoned as the blade of mugen met his face.

"Never call me by my first name ever!" Kanda said as he gave Lavi a death glare.

"Uh yeah..." Lavi said as he smiled comically while the others laughed lightly.

Allen sighed nostalgically, 'I forgot how carefree I was before' He thought to himself as he smiled. Miranda noticed Allen smiling as she tried to ask him but Allen just waved her away, "I'm fine don't worry" He said.

* * *

><p>Allen walked together with Kanda, Lavi and Link as they looked around the busiest section in town. Allen lightly touched his scar as if waiting for to activate. They passed through a couple of streets but still there was nothing to report.<p>

Allen clenched his fist; he forgot that the others were also in the room yesterday so they saw his scars. He'd been too careless and forgotten he had to make a ridiculous lie, he even saw Link raising his eyebrow at him because he knew that was his worst lie yet after years of guarding him. And when Lenalee asked him that question he felt his heart stop, he remembered all those terrible things that- no he had no time to think about this. He needed to focus on the mission.

"Allen you alright you seem dazed?" Lavi asked as he saw Allen walking with a disheartened look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing," Allen replied with a smile on his face "Anyways, Link is there some sort of specific place where the disappearances appear more?"

Link looked at Allen at his question, "unfortunately, the finders haven't gained any further information to where the disappearances happen."

"Maybe we should go look for the finder unit here." Lavi suggested as he shrugged

Allen, Kanda and Link nodded as they went off...

_A little while later.__.._

Lenalee looked around the street as she walked with Miranda and Krory. The street was filled with people and different kind stalls. Nothing was wrong with the scene it seemed normal, too normal.

"Lenalee, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary here" Miranda shyly pointed out.

"Yeah, nothing seems to be wrong here" Krory added

"Maybe we should ask around..." Lenalee suggested

Miranda and Krory nodded as Lenalee approached a woman who was sweeping her doorsteps next to a stall.

"Excuse me madam, Can we ask you a question?" Lenalee politely asked.

The woman turned around, "Oh, sure go ahead."

"Did something strange happen around here?" Lenalee asked

"Oh, Patricia's son did disappear last week." She replied after she gave some thought.

Lenalee turned her head to Krory and Miranda as she smiled. Miranda and Krory nodded as Lenalee turned her head back to the woman.

"May we ask where this Patricia lives?" Lenalee asked

"She lives near the edge of town, you can't miss it" She said

"Thanks for your help!" Lenalee exclaimed as she gave out a smile

"Oh, no problem..." She replied.

Lenalee returned to Miranda and Krory, "You guys go and tell Allen that we may have found a lead, I'll go ahead" Lenalee said. They nodded and took off. When they were already far off the woman stopped sweeping and approached a stall near her.

"Did they fell for it?" a shadow behind the stall asked.

"Yes, Master Noah" The woman said as she bowed.

The shadow grinned as it stepped out in the light to reveal the Noah of Dreams, Road Camelot in her white form. "Good, prepare the things needed" She ordered the akuma.

"Yes, Master Noah..." The akuma responded as it disappeared

"Hehe~ I can't wait~" Road whispered to herself as she skipped happily through the street.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope this chapter was okay~<p>

I opened a poll in my profile so that you guys can pick what pairing you want in this story!

Review please~ so that I'll know how to make my story better for you guys!

Bye~


	4. Road Camelot Returns

"So where did they position the Finder Unit Link?" Lavi asked as they walked on a dirt path road just outside town. Lavi was desperate to break the tense atmosphere around them as they walked. With Allen back, he thought it would be a lot livelier than before but it seemed that he was wrong. Only two years passed and Allen looked like a total different person. Besides the fact he got taller, the atmosphere around him felt different and it kinda scared him a little.

"Just beyond that hill." Link replied as he pointed at the small hill on the road. They continued walking until they saw a small clearing at the end of the path. But they didn't expect what they saw.

The camp was in ashes and dead bodies were everywhere. Smoke was rising to the sky evident that it only happened recently. Everyone froze at the sight of the destroyed camp.

"What in the world happened here?" Lavi stood in front of a burnt body of an unfortunate Finder. Allen took a step forward and examined his surroundings he walked towards a tree where the bodies seemed to pile up. He knelt down and prayed silently for their souls. Even as he kneeled to pray he held his suitcase tight.

'What is in that suitcase?' Kanda slightly raised his eyebrow at it, sure it would be normal for a person to casually carry it around but the moyashi didn't even let go of it even once. He reached the point where got slightly jealous of it. That suitcase was always- wait a minute, why did he feel jealous? It's just a frickin suitcase! Kanda waved off the thought.

"_Allen, __Lavi, __Kanda ,__Link?__Are __you __there?__" _Kanda turned his head and saw his golem flying towards them.

"Ah, Krory is that you?" Lavi turned his head away and walked towards the golem.

"_Yeah __it__'__s __me; __we __found __a __lead __to __the __disappearances.__"_ The golem flapped its wings as it relayed Krory's message. Allen finished his prayer and stood up, approaching the golem.

"_Lenalee __went __ahead __and __told __us __to __tell __you __to __meet __up __in __the __house __just __outside __town_." Miranda's voice was heard through the golem. "_We__'__ll __be __at __the __town __exit.__"_

"We're on our way." Allen replied as the golem closed the conversation. Allen looked at Link "Guess, we should go ahead." The other nodded as they followed him back to town.

* * *

><p>Lenalee peered outside the gate of the village, "Looks like it's still a little further away." Lenalee told herself. She walked on the dirt path until she reached a small cottage near the entrance of the forest.<p>

It was a small cottage that looked dirty and old. She walked towards the cottage as she looked around. 'Weird why would anyone live so far from the village?' She asked herself. Lenalee knocked at the door three times as she waited for an answer. Lenalee then looked around the area, why would anyone want to live here? You could always live inside the town. Lenalee turned her attention back to the door, when she realized that no one answered it.

"Is anyone here?" Lenalee lightly touched the frame of the door.

The door opened slowly. Lenalee expected someone to pop out but there wasn't anyone there.

"Um, I'm coming in now..." Lenalee said as she slowly entered the house. It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything. The door suddenly slammed shut as Lenalee jumped in surprise. She tried for the doorknob but to no avail it didn't open, it was locked tight.

'Great just great...' Lenalee sighed as she tried to make her way through the darkness. A small candle suddenly lit up as others that were aligned with it seemed to be leading a path to the second floor. Seeing as she had no choice, she followed the small path made by the lit candles.

"Might as well play along with this..." Lenalee sighed as she prepared her innocence. Lenalee walked up the staircase as she felt an ominous aura around her. She continued to follow the trail until she reached a door. The candles went off as the door slowly opened. Lenalee gulped as she entered the room. Inside the room was a small candle in the middle, Lenalee approached it. Lenalee knelt down to see a closer inspection of it but suddenly the light went off. Lenalee suddenly felt a stinging pain on her shoulder as she saw something in front of her. Her scream echoed throughout the house.

* * *

><p>Allen and the others finally met up with Krory and Miranda. They were about head out to rendezvous with Lenalee when a scream pierced the air.<p>

"Aaagggghhhhh!"

Allen jumped in recognition as he faced the others who had obviously heard it too, "That was Lenalee's voice!" Lavi exclaimed as he automatically recognized the voice seeing that he was the soon to be Bookman and all.

"Let's hurry!" Allen exclaimed as the others nodded, running after Allen who took the lead.

After awhile they reached a cottage, "Her scream came from here!" Lavi said as he ran towards the cottage. Allen banged his fist against the door as he yelled, "Lenalee, are you in there?" Silence answered him. Kanda backed away from the door.

"Get out of the way!" He exclaimed as he rammed his body against the floor. The door broke down in response.

The exorcists hurried inside except for Allen and Link. Link hesitated seeing the young General just standing there, not entering the house.

"What's wrong Walker?" Link said, quite confused since he thought that Walker would be the one that was hurrying.

"Something feels wrong..."Allen he gripped the handle of the suitcase that he was still carrying. Allen then stood there for a few moments until he raised his head and went into the house. Link sighed and followed him.

"Lenalee are you here?" Lavi exclaimed as his voice echoed throughout the house. The house was empty. Dust and dirt was the only thing there, Lavi bit his lip, 'Where could she be?'

"Let's check upstairs!" Miranda said as they hurried to the second floor. Once they got upstairs they saw an old beat down door at the end of a fairly long hallway. Allen hurried towards the door and thrusted it open. The room was empty only a used candle was in the middle of the room. Lenalee was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sure we heard her voice here..." Lavi said as he entered the room.

"Hey guys check this out!" Krory called out to the other exorcists, as he kneeled down in front of the candle. The candle had some words engraved into it, looking closely it said,

"_Let the game start~ _

_In the middle of the forest, at midnight_

_I shall see you then Allen-kun"_

Allen stood in silence as Krory read out the message inscripted. Lavi looked at Allen, "You think we should go? It's already past sunset."

A candle and the nickname Allen-kun. . . Allen lightly touched his left eye. He felt his heart race. It reminded him too much of _her_. Should he risk it? He can't let his secret to be found out by the others. But they have Lenalee and who knows what they could do to her. Allen shivered at the thought. He had to take his responsibilities and face them head on.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Allen made up his mind, "Wherever they're leading us to, there's a chance Lenalee is there too." The exorcists nodded in return.

* * *

><p>After walking through the woods for awhile with a heavy and silent atmosphere the exorcists came across a big clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a huge black tent in the middle of the clearing, it radiated an ominous aura. Link looked down at his watch and waited for it to strike twelve. He looked at Allen who was looking straight ahead, focusing his eyes on the big black tent. Knowing that look on his face meant that he knew what was going to happen.<p>

"Walker, if it is what you think it is then I-"Link was cut off when Allen raised his arm, motioning for him to be silent.

"I know Link . . : Allen smiled sadly at Link. Allen felt his grip tightened on the suitcase he was still holding. "Just . . . Trust me on this one, Link"

The eerie soft glow of the moon shined on the grassland as they awaited midnight. The cold night wind brushed their faces as they waited for midnight. Lavi gazed intently at his watch as the hands of his watch moved nearer to midnight. Lavi counted down mentally as he saw it set nearer to midnight, '5 . . . . 4 . . . . 3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1-'Purple flamed candles suddenly came from nowhere and surrounded the black tent. The tent suddenly glowed in the middle of the field.

"It's time. . ." Kanda said out loud.

"Let's go inside. . ." Allen said as he walked towards it not looking back.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the super late update! XD<p>

I seriously lost my draft for chapter 4 two months and I was like "Meh. . .I'm making another one later" but then I started procrastinating XD

I was gonna make this chapter longer but then I realized if I did I would've even procrastinated even more! OwO

So sorry for the super long wait, guys! Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated and its what keeps me writing this story, somewhat XD


	5. The Black Tent

Procrastination, an authors worse enemy \(T^T)/ ...Let's hope I can actually get to this story's main plot soon xD. . . Yes people, this is just a small subplot *runs to hide in basement*

\(=v=)/

The dark glow of the full moon shone on the grass, as the exorcists tread on the plains towards the Black ominous tent that stood in the middle of it. The cold night wind brushed Lavi's face as he watched the young general lead them. Lavi turned his head as he saw a flyer on the grass with blood smeared all over it. He went to it and picked it up as a frown crossed his face.

"This was the same flyer I saw at the town exit" Lavi said as the exorcists stopped and looked at him.

"I guess we found out what's the reason of the disappearances around here. . ." Krory sadly said as he lowered his head.

"We can't afford to waste time mourning, let's go" Link said naturally, being a crow he must have seen multiple deaths already. Actually all of them did but just the thought of them actually preventing this disaster to happen shook their hearts. But Exorcists are exorcists, and sacrifices were meant to be in the battle of good and evil.

"Link is right, we should hurry" Allen said professionally as he continued walking, the others followed until they reached face to face to what seemed to be a slight opening to the black tent. He clenched his left hand first before he used it to lift the veil.

The first thing he saw were two giant wooden poles sticking out from the ground and stood until it reached the top of the tent. The two poled had platforms on each side with a rope tied to each other, Just your typical equipment for a trapeze or tightrope walking. Allen felt a slight tinge of nostalgia as he remembered his time in the circus with Mana. Allen scanned the area as the others went in the tent to follow suit.

It was not long after he noticed a lion cage on top of platform on another giant wooden pole but this time it stood in the far side of the tent. Before he could examine it anymore closely, striped candles started appear on the 'walls' of the tent as it lighted with an eerie glow one by one.

The exorcists prepared their innocence before the last candle was lighted. Suddenly, they heard a little chuckle; they raised their heads to the platforms until they saw a strange akuma that seemed to be dancing. Looking closely it looked like a deranged clown.

"_Welcome~ Welcome~ to Circus Mortis~" _It twirled even more in a sick fashion as it jumped to the platform where the dark lion cage was. It spun around with the bells on his hat ringing until it finally stopped and pointed at the cage as a spotlight suddenly shone on it.

The exorcists were set back when they saw that Lenalee was inside the cage. She was covered in bruises as black chains that glowed purple held her in place. A piece of cloth wrapped around her mouth to ensure silence. Her uniform was in tatters as the chains grazed her skin. On her right shoulder was huge cut that was bleeding profusely. Handcuffs were placed around her hands and feet and each glowed with a misty purple as she quietly struggled. And if that wasn't enough The Noah of Dreams, Road Kamelot came into play as she sat appeared out of nowhere sitting on Lero.

"Long time no see Allen-kun~" Road purred as she swayed her feet back and forth.

"Release her Road!" Allen exclaimed with anger laced in his voice.

"Nope~ Not until we play first~" Road smiled creepily

Before anyone could even react Allen had dashed toward her, with his Crown Clown activated and his sword in his right hand. Road made a small gesture with her hand and suddenly a wall of candles came up and blocked the way. Allen's sword clashed with it as he swung his blade. Every time he would slash a dozen of them, twice the number would take its place. Road's evil laugh echoed throughout the air. Allen jumped back as he found out that it was useless to keep on slashing it. Allen turned his head to Lavi.

"If you would kindly do the honours Lavi" Allen said as Lavi nodded in return.

Lavi then walked towards the wall as he spun his hammer around, until it grew to a big size, "Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!" The candles started to melt; when the candles were no more they could see Road now standing on the platform where the lion cage was. Kanda held the hilt of his sword as Krory and Link took their battle positions.

"Haha~ you're no fun Allen~ . . . How about this?" Road raised her hand as a whole bunch of Akuma came from behind her, ripping a giant gaping hole in the tent. They rushed in huge numbers, luckily there were only about 5 Level 4s and the rest were just a combination of Level threes and level twos. But that wasn't the thing that got their attention, instead of seeing a forest outside of the tent they saw a black empty void that had floating pieces of presents. It seems that they were in another dimension Road had made.

Kanda jumped ahead and slashed every Akuma he could get a hold of. Krory followed suit and started chomping on the akuma, draining them of their life. Miranda took her position and activated her innocence.

"We'll handle the akuma! Go get Miss Lee!" Link exclaimed before he turned as he summoned a bunch of cards that constricted the akuma in front of him.

"We're on it!" Lavi turned and saw that Allen was already radiating a feeling of anger. He looked over to Road who seemed to be enjoying the moment. She started circling the cage laughing and mocking Lenalee who was in inside.

"Ahahahahaha~ this was just like how I first met you, how pathetic!" Road mocked her as she banged the candle she was holding against the cage.

Allen clenched the hilt of his sword in anger as he almost dashed towards Road but she suddenly faced them and raised her finger at them, swaying it back and forth, in a gesture of saying no.

"Nuh uh~ Move one step and she gets pierced by my candles~" Road said as she threw a candle at Lenalee, barely missing her by an inch. Lenalee silently whimpered as she struggled with her chains, hoping she could break them or even at the least, get out of them. "It's useless~ only a fellow Noah could do that!" Road laughed mockingly.

"Road, let her go!" Lavi exclaimed with clenched fists. Their friend was just in front of them and they couldn't do anything. It felt terrible, feeling so useless.

Road smirked at the future Bookman's response, then a small idea crossed her idea. "Of course~ I'm sure Allen could-"Allen's eyes widened, He suddenly dashed towards Road leaving a puff of smoke behind with his broadsword in his hand. Anger could be seen his eyes as his sword once again clashed with the candle in Road's hand.

"Allen!" Lavi exclaimed once he got his sense back to what just happened. He started to ran towards Allen to give him some help.

"Master Noah~ Do you need any help?~" The clown akuma who was just spinning awhile ago asked it saw the red head running towards them.

"You can take care of him while I handle Allen-kun over here" Road said before she summoned more candles and had them aimed at Allen. Allen dodged as he stepped back from Road. He thrusted his heel and dashed back at Road with full force in his sword. She blocked his sword again and threw him against one of the wooden poles; luckily he was able to use Crown Clown in time. He charged in once more and this time a small streak of gold was present in his eyes.

\(=v=)/

The Clown Akuma came down from the platform blocking Lavi with what was previously his arms were now blades that were hungry for blood. It ran towards him and slashed his right shoulder before he could tell what was going on. He dodged the following blades with instinct before he came up and blocked one of his blades before spinning his hammer and destroying them completely with his blade. The akuma screeched as it held its arm and fell to the ground. Lavi grinned in victory but then the Akuma looked over to and smirked at him. Lavi slowly backed away when he saw that another blade had grown from where Lavi had smash it.

'_Hmph, The special skill of a Level two Akuma huh'_ Lavi grinned to himself as he saw the Clown Akuma rise,

"HAHAHAHA~ YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME WITH ONLY THAT STUPID HAMMER OF YOURS!" The Clown Akuma stated proudly.

"You want some more then?" Lavi smiled as the Akuma was held in confusion. A white circle started to appear underneath. "Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder" Streaks of lightning fell from the heavens and burned the Akuma into ashes. Its scream echoed throughout the tent. Lavi sighed as he looked over to Kanda, Krory and Link

"First Illusion: Hell Insects!" Kanda swung his sword as otherworldly insects came out and devoured the numerous of Akuma that surrounded him. He scoffed and turned around to destroy some more.

Link and Krory were right behind me destroying as many Akuma as they could. Krory was so fast he couldn't be seen as each akuma he chomped on turned to dust while Link was as focused as ever strangling the akuma with his cards and skills he learned as a Crow.

It seems that they almost finished destroying all the Akuma. Lavi held his right shoulder and felt blood coming through his clothes but then small clocks started to appear and his injury healed. He looked over to Miranda who was walking towards him with her activated innocence.

"Thanks Miranda" Lavi thanked her as he stretched his shoulder.

"N-no Problem. . ." Miranda replied with a smile.

Lavi nodded and finally looked over to Allen, his eyes widened when he saw him. Allen was breathing heavily and his cloak was starting to get stained with his blood. He was standing in front of Road who was still smiling but something was off. Miranda gasped and immediately healed Allen with her innocence. Allen's eyes were fixated on Road, watching her every move. He dashed once again towards with sword in hand and Road dodged every slash except for the last one that sliced her right cheek. Lavi shook his head for the fourth time and ran towards them to help Allen.

"Wood Stamp!" Lavi exclaimed as the ground underneath Road corroded, leaving her unbalanced and vulnerable. Allen nodded at Lavi and went in for the kill. "

"Edge End!" Allen exclaimed as switched from his sword to his claw and slashed Road with all his might.

"Master Road!" Lero shouted in concern as it panicked in the corner, it seems that he had been staying there the whole time. Road barely dodged it but she didn't leave there unscathed a huge cut was placed on her left shoulder to her arm. She held it tightly as she felt blood gushing out of the wound but then she started to laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha~ I've never had this much fun before Allen-kun!" Road laughed maniacally as she held her arm with a smile on her face.

"Lavi, hold her off for awhile, I need to get Lenalee out of the lion cage." Lavi nodded at Allen's request and held his Hammer ready. Lavi gulped as he saw the Noah of Dreams laugh evilly and walking towards him with dozens of candles following suit but this time the candles looked disfigured and it's flames looked more powerful. It look liked the Noah of Dreams snapped and was angry.

Allen jumped up to the platform and saw Lenalee whimpering. Allen smashed the lock on the cage as fast as he could and pulled Lenalee out of the cage. Lenalee spoke muffled words through the cloth on her mouth as she tried to ask if Allen was okay. Allen gave her his most ensuring and gentle smile and looked back down at the chains that held her in place, remembering Road's words.

"_It's useless~ Only a fellow Noah could do that!_

"_Of course~ I'm sure Allen could-" _

Allen stared at the chains, they glowed a strong purple that had violet sparks around it when you look closely. Allen took a deep breath before he looked up to Lenalee again. His mouth opened to speak soft words.

"Lenalee, would you mind if you could close your eyes for a bit?" Allen asked with a sad smile that failed his reputation. Lenalee nodded slowly and quietly as she closed her eyes.

Allen's smile faded as his silver eyes turned to into a shade of gold and his hand's skin colour changed to a shade of gray. He held the chains in his hands for a few seconds before he crushed the chains into dust. It had a domino effect and all the chains that wrapped around Lenalee were nothing now but purple dust. Allen gasped as his hand's colour was back to normal and his silver eyes shone again. He held his head as if he was in pain. Lenalee's eyes fluttered open as she saw Allen cringing in pain but before she could react, Allen raised his head and smiled politely.

"It's okay, I'm alright" Allen turned back his head to Lavi who was fighting, or should I say holding back off the candles that Road had simultaneously thrown at him. It was not long after Kanda had joined him in fending off the Noah. While Link and Krory were finishing off the rest of the Akuma left.

"Lenalee, you go where Miranda is, you're too weak to fight right now" Lenalee found it futile to argue back. Seeing her body was full of bruises did not help. The idea she'd just get in their way pained her. She then simply nodded as Allen helped her off the platform and carried her to where Miranda was.

Once Allen had ensured her safety, he ran back to help Lavi and Kanda. Road had that insane smile on her face as she throw candle by candle to the exorcists. Kanda had already brought out his skill: Double Illusion sword. He swung his swords with skill and precision but not even Kanda could lay a hit on her. Allen followed suit and transformed his left arm into his Broadsword and helped Kanda defeat Road.

Whilst Lavi saw the two exorcists' team up, he couldn't help but feel a small touch of nostalgia. The two of them loved fighting each other but when it comes to the battlefield; they'd somehow put things aside and work together. Lavi knew how much Kanda missed the old Bean sprout no matter how much he had denied it. This time they'll do everything they can to protect their old friend. They won't let the Central take him away again. Lavi smiled quietly before he spun his hammer around until it grew to a huge size.

He slammed the hammer on the space where Road was standing but she easily dodged it, leaving a huge crater behind it. Lavi was about to activate another Elemental stamp when Road suddenly called Lero and jumped on the platform which had the lion cage. She turned and stared at the lion cage quietly before she turned to Lero and nodded at him. She smiled as she twirled around to face the exorcists with Lero in her hands.

"Looks like my job here is done~" Road giggled as she did a slight gesture with her hands and a familiar heart shaped door appeared behind her, "Till then Exorcists~ and till then Allen-kun~"

Before she went into the door she snapped her fingers and the floor started to crumble and fall away. Holes of black abyss started to appear beneath them as they saw everything that was inside the tent, being destroyed. They heard Road laugh as she went into the door and disappear. The exorcists fell into the black abyss, as they felt Miranda's innocence reverse and the pain went back and blood started to seep through their clothes. They felt their skin cracked open as their wounds reappeared. One by one they started to fall into the void when they heard a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Crown Belt!"

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like the somewhat longer chapter xD<p>

Reviews and Feedback are the golden treasure in an author's life 3333

And I may update it faster if I get more reviews~/SHOT


	6. The Black Order

A small tingling sensation was what Kanda had felt when he finally came to. The presence of cool air made it evident they weren't in the old town anymore. A soft texture was underneath him, he assumed he was in a bed. His eyes were closed and he felt bandages cover his arms. He opened his eyes to see a plain white ceiling. He looked around and saw he was in a Medical Ward. He was back in the Black Order, But how? Oh, that's right, him. . .

\(T3T)/

"_Crown Belt!" _

_Allen's cloak suddenly grew longer and caught everyone. A single part of his cloak was tied around at one of the floating gifts. Everyone was unconscious except for him, Kanda Yuu. He watched Allen as he raised his arm and did a slight gesture as he hummed a simple tune. He closed his eyes as a blinding light came from Allen's hand. Before he figured out what was happening, he suddenly found himself back at the forest clearing lying on the grass. He saw Allen stood up and deactivated his innocence. He looked over to Link and called his Golem, Timcampy._

"_This is General Allen Walker speaking, the mission was successful. The Noah had escaped and no innocence was present in this town but all surrounding Akumas have been subdued." He said with a blank face and a voice void of emotions yet was filled with authority. He looked over to the exorcists lying on the grass, not noticing the conscious Kanda as he inspected their wounds, "5 exorcists and 1 crow are suffered battle wounds, I request permission to use the ark right now..."_

_. It took awhile before the person on the other side had answered him. "Roger that, Return to the Black Order Headquarters immediately, we are giving you permission to use the Ark"_

"_Alright, prepare a medical team when we get there." He continued with his blank expression._

"_Yes, General Walker" The line was cut off and Allen sighed with relief. Allen swooned over a little bit as he held his hips, the blood was starting seep through his uniform. He once again sighed and sat down on the grass, waiting for backup as he cradled his wounds. Timcampy flew around and soon landed at his head, Allen smiled before he pat him._

_Kanda had so many questions right now but before he could ask him what was going on. He felt his consciousness slowly fading away. Black dots danced around sight as the last thing he saw was Allen standing there with a sad look on his face. But if he had look any more closely he would have seen that Allen's left eye colour had turn into a misty gold._

\(T3T)/

"Tch, I got saved by him again. . ." Kanda sat up slowly and looked around. He saw Lavi and Krory, who were unconscious and wrapped in bandages. Kanda raised his right hand to see it covered in bandages, he slowly unwrapped the bandage to see his arm free of any wounds. He flexed it slowly, it was cramping a little bit, but it was fine.

"Seems it's still working. . ." Kanda silently said as he stepped off the bed. His body didn't ache as he stretched his limbs making Kanda sigh in relief. Making sure that the others didn't notice him, he headed for the door and opened it quietly. He didn't want to stay in a room with Lavi so hence he was heading for his room. He rounded off a corner when he heard voice of a certain white haired boy in the bathroom near him.

"Would you just shut up just for once? I've had enough of you!"

The voice said as Kanda heard something that sounded like someone had just punched the wall. Curiosity and not concern had led him to open the door, seeing Allen staring at the floor. His shoulders shaking as he held a dark look on his face.

Kanda raised his eyebrow at him, "Oi, Moyashi you okay?" Apparently Allen didn't notice him coming in as he raised and look at him in momentary shock but soon shrugged it away as he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bakanda. . .I gotta go, I still need to make a report to Komui." Allen quickly dashed past him, leaving a very disgruntled and annoyed Kanda in his place. Kanda looked at the wall near the mirror to see a small dent. Being obvious that Allen had punched it in anger or something.

==-I-==

Allen quickly dashed towards his room and closed the door behind him. He felt a dark yet warm beat pulsating within him as he slid down the wall, holding his head. His head was aching with pain that seethed to no end. He heard HIM again, remembering his dark voice that echoed in his mind. His heart was beating fast and started to feel faint. Allen shook his head gently as his shoulders shaked.

"No. . .Not yet. . .He hasn't summoned for you yet. . ." Allen bit his tongue hard as he managed to spout out some words as blood started to drip from his mouth.

"_**He hasn't YET my dear nephew~"**_

"Shut up. . ." Allen silently said, ". . . I know that. . ." His hands started to shake as he pulled up his knees and hid his face in it. After a while, he noticed that the Fourteenth's voice was gone. Allen sighed in relief as his heart beat and breathing went back to normal. His shoulders sages as he pulled his face from his knees and leaned his head backward, making him look at the ceiling. It was a good thing that Link was busy reporting the mission to Rouvelier, his presence would have only made the pain worse. Once he slightly recovered, he looked at his surroundings. His room was quite dusty; the only place which was clean was where he placed his suitcase earlier. His bed was fixed up quite neatly even though a layer of dust had cover it. He looked over to his cabinet to see a drawer that was labelled with "Cross's Debts". He smiled nostalgically; he was finally back home. . .

"Get a hold of yourself Allen. . ." He told himself as he gave out an exasperated sigh.

A sudden knocking on the door shook him from his thoughts as he slowly stood up, "I'm coming!" He walked towards the door and opened to see Lenalee who was in her exorcist uniform and had a small bandage on her right cheek. She smiled at him when he answered the door.

"Hi Allen-kun, Nii-san's looking for you." She said energetically and politely at the same time.

"Oh right, my report!" Allen went back into his room and grabbed the suitcase that was resting on his cabinet. He didn't lie to Kanda when he mentioned about the report, it was actually the truth, the truth in which he had forgotten while he was sulking.

While heading to Komui's office, Allen was looking over Lenalee, who was covered in bandages. Her right leg had a bandage wrapped around her ankle while her left leg was completely covered with bandages. Her arms up to her elbows were also wrapped with bandages. Lenalee noticed Allen's stare as she smiled at him, "Don't worry Allen I'm okay, the nurse said so."

"I'm just glad Road didn't do anything that bad to you. . ." He smiled at her showing his concern. Lenalee just smiled back at him. The rest of their walk to Komui's office was quiet until Lenalee brought up a question.

"So Allen, how was your stay in the Central?" Lenalee asked. Allen never did mention anything about his stay in the Central except for the fact he was promoted to General and the fact his Silver Rose Cross was replaced by a golden one, showing his position.

Allen seemed to hesitate when he was going to answer but he continued like nothing happened, "Well my 1st year with the Central was a little tough. . .But when I was promoted to General, I never got the time to come back to the Central due to the number of missions they were giving me. . ." Allen shot her a sad smile.

'That's weird. . . Shouldn't he be happy that he's far from the Central during that time?' Lenalee thought but she shrugged the idea away, "I'm just glad you're finally back home Allen." She said, her cheerful smile decorating her face.

When they had reached Komui's office, it was as if nothing had changed. His office was still littered with countless papers and the owner of the office was just sleeping peacefully on his desk. Even after 2 years, nothing had changed, 'That's good. . .' Allen thought. He then walked closer to Komui and whispered the taboo into his ear.

"AAAAHH! LENALEE NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE YOUR BROTHER BEHIND!" Komui cried tears of sadness and dismay as she latched onto Lenalee who was annoyed to what Allen did. But a faint smile latched on her smile, tradition is tradition. . .

She sighed, "I'm not getting married nii-san. . .Oh and Allen's here too..." She added as Komui let go of her and turned his head to see the familiar white-haired boy and if one had looked closely, they'd see that Komui's tears burst out a little faster, when he saw Allen.

"Allen! You're back!" Komui said in relief as he hugged the boy, "The Central didn't do anything to you right?" He asked as he released him from his hug. It felt weird having Komui caring for him instead of Lenalee but he had no excuse. He was stuck in the Central for 2 years so he could understand Komui's concern for him.

"I'm fine Komui, It's nice seeing you again too." Allen smiled realizing he had also missed the crazy branch head. "I don't mean to rush things, but I'm here to report about my mission." He said as he pointed to his suitcase. Komui then nodded and went back to sit behind his desk and leaned forward when Allen placed the suitcase on his desk.

"The long term mission that was given to me and Link turned out fine, most of the akumas were purified and only a few casualties were present. We also found several innocences. . ." Allen said as he opened his suitcase and grabbed the papers as he pressed something and a 'click' sound was heard. A secret compartment in his suitcase opened to reveal something that glowed with a tint of green, Lenalee leaned closer to Komui in order to see what was inside. Lenalee gasped when she get a look of the contents. Inside laid seven pieces of innonces that glowed with eerie green tint.

"W-what? But h-how? Allen you. . ." Lenalee stood in shock. Komui just nodded and smiled at him.

"It's my job Lenalee." He said as he looked over to her then back to Komui

"Good work Allen, I'll have Reever take this to Hevlaska for you." Komui said as closed the suitcase and placed it under his table. Komui then took a peek on his wristwatch to see that it was already past 9 in the evening. Komui's watch was proven to be accurate when Allen's stomach grumbled making the exorcist blush and the two siblings laughing.

"Old habits never die Allen?" Komui said between snickers. Allen just growled back at him as his turn even more red.

"Oh! That's right! Come on Allen let's go to the Dining Hall!" Lenalee said as she enthusiastically pulled Allen's hand, "You coming Nii-san?" She turned her head to see her brother smiling.

"I'll follow you later, I need to fix some stuff before I leave." He said with a pout as he looked over to the paperwork on his desk. Lenalee then nodded as she lead Allen out of the room. When they left the room, Komui's smile disappeared as he leaned forward to his desk and placed his hands just above his chin.

"_Just, what did you do to him Rouvelier?"_

In The Black Order's Hallways+

"Why are you such in a hurry Lenalee?" Allen asked as they dashed through the hallways while Lenalee held his hand, "I'm not THAT hungry anyways. . ."

"Come on, Just hurry!" Lenalee said as she dragged him. After a few minutes of running they finally reached the entrance of Dining Hall. Allen was just surprised to what he saw. Almost everyone in the order was there, Even Kanda who was in the corner obviously hating the noise that was being made. Lavi was also there, he had his bandaged arm in a sling but aside from that he looked fine. Even Miranda and Krory's bandaged figures were there. Almost all of the scientists and Finders were there, merrily drinking away but stopped to greet Allen. There was a huge banner that spread across the room and it said, 'WELCOME BACK ALLEN!'. Allen couldn't help but laugh at his friends care for him. Even thought he had been marked as a traitor, everyone still welcomed him back.

"Welcome back Allen!" Everyone exclaimed as Allen tried to hold back a few tears. He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder as he turned to his right to see Lavi.

"Yup, welcome back Moyashi~" He chirped giving out a big cheeky grin.

". . .It's Allen!"

+AUTHOR'S NOTE+

Sorry guys for updating slow but my Laptop crashed down on me and didn't turn on afterwards, so I had to send it to the shop. Hope you guys understand QAQ

Anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Short but yeah. . .But I still love reviews as much as the next guy :D


	7. Happiness

It hurt, every single part of his body stinging with extreme pain. His head was throbbing as the world before swirled and faded in and out. He felt like closing his eyes and shut the world before him off his sight but for some reason he couldn't, his eyes were open and hurting. A warm liquid covered his body as he managed to raise his right hand; questions ran through his head as he saw the liquid drip from his fingertips. It was blood, he managed to clear off his vision and looks at his body that was covered in blood. It was sprayed across his body and he guessed his hair also had got wet by it considering the fact that blood was dripping through his bangs. He raised his left hand this time and saw that his innocence was activated. His black claws were also soaked in blood and his fingers twitched as though something was attracting it.

Once Allen's vision cleared up he looked around to see a familiar, heart wrenching place. He was on top of a small hill that was decorated by a dead tree that stood over him. Everything around was either dead or dying. From the dead leaves on the ground to the dying ones that still hung on to the tree. The full moon shone as it was the only source of light there was there was in the area and in front of Allen stood a gray stone that had a name engraved to it, the name of his old deceased foster father.

"Mana. . ." Allen muttered beneath his breath as he stared in a daze. What was he doing here? Wasn't he back at the Headquarters? Why was he covered in blood anyways? A stream of questions danced in his mind. Allen knelt down and touched the cold stone with his hand. How long had it been since he last saw this place. His heart wrenched as tried to hold back the tears. The memory of his foster father crept upon his mind. He had gone a long way from the little boy that grew up with him. Allen's trail of thought was broken when he heard the sound of a twig snapping and turned around in reflex. But what he saw stopped him from doing anything.

His body froze at the sight of Mana standing in front of him, his body slashed and covered in blood. His hands were distorted from the wounds that covered it. His clothing changed to the colour of a dark red as blood trailed behind him. His face showed a heart wrenching smile that made Allen shed a few tears. It took Allen a few moments to register what was in front of him. Seeing Mana like this, what happened? Wasn't he dead? Why did he look like he was just tortured? It was then Allen realized and he looked down to his blood soaked hands. He couldn't have. . .

"N-no. . .You're lying. . .I couldn't have. . ." Allen's shoulders shook in fear. Did he do it again? Did he kill him again? Allen looked up to Mana, his face still covered in panic as he watched Mana hold out his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a hoarse whisper saying,

"_Its okay, come here Allen . . ." _He stretched his hand, waiting for Allen to comply. Allen stared in disbelief at him before he also held out his hand and reached for Mana but he was stopped when a hand from nowhere covered his eyes, making him lose sight of Mana. He felt his tears stream down his cheeks as he tried to struggle but was stopped when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Allen. . .Don't look, It's not real. . ." A voice soothed as he tightened his grip on Allen. His voice was familiar, too familiar. He heard his voice a couple of times already and he couldn't help but think of him.

"Neah, Is that you?" Allen asked his voice coming out softer than he thought it would be.

"Yeah, it's me. . .Do me a favour and wake up Allen." He requested

"But what about Mana-"

"I'll explain that to you later."

"Wait, this is a dream?" Allen asked in confusion, it was just all too real.

"Yes . . . Now please, do hurry and wake up my dear nephew~" Allen felt a warm liquid trail down his face and it wasn't his tears that's for sure.

**=;';';';';';';';';';';';=**

Allen sat up immediately the moment he woke up. He felt sweat dripping down his face and his breath came in short gasps. He gripped the silk blankets on his bed and pulled up his knees and hugged them. His shoulders shook with panic as he tried to catch his breath. Even his face proved to be much paler than before.

These kinds of dreams kept on reoccurring the past few weeks. Each time it got worst. Allen quivered at the thought of it. His last dream was his memory of killing Mana's akuma form over and over again. Mana's screams echoed in Allen's ears as he hid his face in his knees. He hated to admit it but he was scared of sleeping. But for some reason he always dozed off in the night no matter how much he tried to stay awake. He tried everything, doing his paperwork to washing his face every now and then. The temptation of sleep was always there and it scared him at the thought of what his next dream would be like.

Allen sighed. In every single dream he was always woken up by Neah. Just when he was about to break, he always say that it's alright and pat his back. Wasn't he supposed to be the enemy? Didn't he want Allen to disappear so he could finally take over his body and destroy the world or something? Why did he care if he had nightmares anyways? Allen felt the questions drilling in his head. It was just plain confusing.

He looked up and scanned his room looking for a blond young man who he thought was in the room. He sighed in relief after his 3rd attempt to look for him when he realized he wasn't in the room. Ever since he was declared as a General, the Central started backing off of him. He didn't know the reason for his promotion. He just woke up one day with Link declaring he was now a General. Well maybe it was that- No can't be. Allen shook his head at the thought.

He wiped his sweat and after a few tries, he was finally breathing normally. Allen swinged his feet over to the side of the bed and rested his feet on the floor. He was surprised when he looked down to his body, seeing that he was still wearing his exorcist uniform, a very creased one in fact. Then he remembered his welcoming party last night, they wasted no time with chatting with him after he ate and shared stories that had happened while he was gone. A lot had happened while he was gone; Komui actually had the guts to make a Komurin No. XXX but it ended up being sliced down to pieces by Kanda after the robot woke him from his nap. Jerry left the Order for a month and came back with an even more vast knowledge of recipes that made the whole Order drool. Even Allen was surprised and immediately asked Jerry to make him some of his newly discovered dishes, while Jerry happily complied. Lenalee's hair also started to grow back; it had already reached below her shoulders, while she placed a hair pin to make her look as beautiful and neat as always. Allen didn't even notice the change in her hairstyle before. Perhaps, he was just that busy at that time?

Allen sighed once again as he realised that life at the Order was completely different from his life in the Central. Compared to the strict and nerve tightening atmosphere in the Central, the Black Order had a nice and relaxing one. A lot had happened for the last 2 years. Allen unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the scars that lay on his chest. He traced his hand over the small ones until he reached the big one that stretched across his torso. Allen clenched his fist as he tried to remember that he wasn't in the Central anymore, he was at home. The wretched things they had done to him lingered in his mind. How he woke up every day in agony and in pain. How they enjoyed as they stabbed him with needles and such. How they-

Allen grasped his head in his hands, "No. . . Don't think of it . . . It's already over, you're not there anymore." Allen muttered to himself, holding back the sour tears. The damage was done and he couldn't even do a single thing. It had been hard and torturous but it's over now. He didn't need to think of it anymore. He was safe now; at least that's what he hoped.

Allen then stood erect and took off his Exorcist uniform and headed straight towards the shower in his room. Maybe a little bath would cool him off.

**=;';';';';';';';';';';';'=**

Lavi was frustrated.

He was frustrated and annoyed

That's all he needed to know as he walked briskly towards the library, looking for a certain old panda. He was frustrated when he remembered that he was not informed of something important, such as Allen's promotion to General. He gritted his teeth. Did the old man distrust him that much? How the hell was he supposed to be a Bookman if something like this slipped past him? It wasn't like him to be storming off in a bad mood in the morning when he's usually cheery and loud, unfortunately for Kanda. He was just pissed off. Not even a slight hint nor a clue was given to him by Bookman last year of Allen's new title. And it was irritating. He was more annoyed by the fact he had forgotten to bring it up to Bookman yesterday because of the celebration. How could he forget something so important? Well, maybe the little beansprout's happy smile did distract him a little bit. But he couldn't help it; he was too cute for his own good!

Lavi entered the library and saw Bookman sitting on the couch, reading a big book. Man, did the old Panda even take a break? He rushed to Bookman and stood in front of him, His face void of any emotion relating to anger.

"Oh Lavi, what are you doing here?" Bookman asked when he looked up from his book.

"I need to ask a question old man." Lavi said in a determined voice.

"Well, what is it? I don't have all day." Bookman replied plainly.

"Why didn't you tell me Allen was promoted to General last year? Isn't that important enough for me to record?" Lavi asked in a hushed tone, hoping no one heard that but Bookman.

"Hmph, The Central and I have our reasons. . ." He replied, annoyance evident in his voice. He turned his head to his book again and tried to read it with his apprentice's presence looming over him.

"What do you mean reasons? I'm your apprentice, I should know these things!" Lavi said, lowering his voice again when he realized he exclaimed the first part of what he said.

"You just said it yourself; you're still an apprentice Lavi and there are some things that you need not know yet." He replied plainly, not looking up from his book.

"But old man, I-"Lavi was cut off when he saw Bookman giving him a slight glare, making him loose track of his thoughts, His voice full of venom when he replied.

"Stop it Lavi, are you letting your emotions control you again?" Bookman asked as he glared at Lavi.

Lavi stood in silence for awhile before replying, "No. . .I'm not." He said, guilt writhing his heart as he clenched his fists, "It was just . . . a question old man." He held back the feeling that made him want to slap himself for what he said. Bookmen, people who record history from the sidelines don't need something as frivolous as emotions or feelings. He reminded himself of what he was going to be in the future. The idea made him want to vomit in disgust. He remembered when he was little, when he idolized Bookman for what he did and decided to follow his footsteps. He didn't think that after a few years, he'd grow tired if the job. But there was nothing he could, what's done is done. All he had to do was accept his cruel fate.

Bookman scanned his apprentice before nodding, "You'll find out sooner or later Lavi. You need not trouble yourself with this." He said as he turned back to his book. His expression softened and the hard glare on his awhile ago was no more.

"I'll be going now. . ." Lavi said in a quiet voice before leaving the library. Bookman nodded in acknowledgement. Once he was outside, he couldn't help but sigh. He didn't get any answers and he just got even more frustrated. His day didn't start out as good as he thought.

"Maybe I should annoy Yuu to relief some stress~" He chirped as he headed for the Training grounds.

**=;';';';';';';';';';';';';';=**

_At the Training Grounds_

"Fight like a man Beansprout!" Kanda exclaimed as he slashed his sword at Allen who just blocked it with his broadsword in return. They've been training for awhile, at first it started out with just normal training, just a small fist fight like that. But one thing lead to another and the next thing they knew, they activated their innocence and battled in a frenzy like manner.

"I don't need someone who has such a girly hair style telling me that!" Allen exclaimed as he fixed his footing and dashed towards Kanda, his innocence in tow. Kanda easily blocked it though and threw Allen from his grip.

"What did you say?" Kanda gripped his sword and dashed towards Allen, slashing him in every possible manner while Allen blocked every single on with ease. He was getting annoyed, not only was the beansrpout faster but Kanda felt like he was even holding back. He even experimented on it and gave Allen several openings but he didn't go for it instead he'd just block it with his sword. He didn't even try to fight back, which annoyed Kanda very much.

"You heard me Kanda! You look like a girl!" Allen exclaimed. And apparently this enraged Kanda more. As if he wasn't mad already. He dashed towards Allen, Mugen in his hands hungry for hi blood. Strike after strike, dodge after dodge. It seemed to go on forever and Allen didn't even seem affected. What happened to the sissy little beansprout Kanda asked himself? Panting, Kanda lunged towards Allen as he slashed his sword upwards but Allen easily blocked it with the dull side of his Broadsword.

It felt like the battle lasted for hours were in reality it had been only 30 minutes. The two exorcists clashed and blocked. Their minds focused in their battle. Their swords clashed as their sweat dripped down their faces. They didn't seem to notice when a certain red head and green haired girl entered the Training grounds.

"Yo! Yu, stop killing the beansprout!" Lavi exclaimed as he saw Allen block a slash from Kanda.

"Guys, how about you take a break?" Lenalee asked politely as she showed a tray of coffee. Kanda then stopped all he was doing and brought a blade to Lavi's throat and did the normal everyday routine.

"The name's Allen!" Allen reprimanded as he deactivated his innocence and walked towards Lenalee to get a cup. Lenalee smiled in returned.

"Hey Allen, where's Link?" Lavi asked when Kanda sheathed his sword, in irritation. Allen took a small sip before looking at Lavi.

"Oh, he's at Komui's office, he said something about a report." Allen plainly said, "We have been gone for a long time." He pointed out and took another sip.

Lenalee was then reminded of Allen's report to Komui last time, "Considering Allen was such a workaholic with Link." She smiled at Allen.

"What do you mean Lenalee?" Lavi asked curiously while Kanda just tried his best to ignore them.

"Oh, Allen collected seven pieces of innocence during his long term mission~" Lenalee chirped proudly at the thought she knew about it ahead of the Junior Bookman.

"I-It's nothing really. . ." Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head, earning looks of surprise from Lavi and somewhat by Kanda.

"Woah~ That's quite the feat Allen," Lavi then swinged his arm over Allen's shoulder, "Guess our little Beansprout is growing up, huh?"

"My name's Allen, you stupid rabbit!" Allen fumed in mock anger.

"Man, you should stop hanging around Yu so much; you're starting to sound like him." Lavi teased with a small chuckle.

Kanda glared as he unsheathed his sword and laid it against Lavi's neck, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me again Baka Usagi!"

"As many as it takes~" Lavi gave out a mocking grin as he felt the sword touching his skin.

"You have a death wish?"

"Maybe?~"

"Hey, will the two of you stop fighting?" Lenalee said, annoyance evident in her voice. Lavi and Kanda just stared at her, so did Allen. Silence filled the room but it was soon filled with laughter when all of them broke into fits of laughter and giggles. Well, Kanda only smirked but it was the thought that counts.

Just a little pinch of happiness with his friends, that's all Allen, needed to go through his life. It was something that helped Allen realized that his life was worth the trouble. This was cruel war but to every war, there's a companion you know you can trust. Their laughter came to a halt when a Crow came inside the Training Grounds with a few Central officers by his side.

"Allen Walker, Inspector Lvellie wishes to see you in Komui's office"

All their happiness came to a stop ever since that moment. . .

* * *

><p>I'm so mean, giving a cliff hanger every chapter runs off to hide

I'm so sorry, I would've update like two weeks ago if It hadn't been for that stupid Clearance in School OTL

My God. . .I really need to fix my schedule! DX

But since its summer vacation over here~ I have more time to update my stories! ; u ;

Review for a cookie? o v o


	8. The Inspector

Right then, I guess I got a little carried away by summer vacation that I forgot about this. I'm really sorry guys! I'm such a bad author ; m ; And after I promised I would update more. Ugh, I'm despicable . . . Anyways here's the new Chappie~ ; u ;

It's a short one, I know XD I'll try making the next one longer.

* * *

><p>"Allen Walker, Inspector Lvellie wishes to see you in Komui's office"<p>

The exorcists, excluding Allen, stood in shock. He was the one that took Allen away. They haven't seen him for 2 years, only receiving updates from a minor Central Officer. To hear him finally coming back, was quite a shock, although, the look on Allen's was void of any emotion.

"H-he's back?" Lenalee felt her body shake in fear. Her little trauma of the man was still there. She thought she already had built enough confidence to withstand the intimidating man, but she was wrong. Even his name made her shiver. Lenalee felt a hand rubbing her back, in an attempt to soothe her. She turned her head and saw Lavi with a dark expression on his face.

"Understood, I'll head there immediately." Allen said professionally as the Crow nodded and left the room with the Central officers.

Kanda couldn't help but think, 'Isn't this the part where they constrict him in seals?'. But it looked like he was wrong. They left with no other word. No seals, no spells, no chains. It just seemed new to him. Well it was the good kind of new and not the bad one.

"Allen, you sure you're gonna go?" Lavi asked the White haired teen.

"I have to, he called for me. I'm sure you know how important that is Lavi." Allen said, his eyes shadowed by his white bangs.

"I know but. . ." Lavi bit his lip, in all of the years he lived as an apprentice of Bookman, A person who almost knew everything in history. A person with great wisdom in which, that wisdom will be passed to him. In all of his years of his life, everything he knew became useless during that moment. He didn't know what to say to the white haired y teenager in front of him.

Allen sighed, "It's just . . . A quick meeting, it won't be that bad . . . I guess. . ." His previous cheeriness gone in a flash.

They all stood in silence as a heavy atmosphere settles among them. Allen broke it when walked towards the door, his hand resting on the doorknob as he was pulled back by an unexpected person.

"Moyashi . . . You. . ." Kanda muttered, gripping Allen's arm. Allen stood in shock but, shook it away soon enough.

"I'll be fine . . . And it's Allen, Bakanda." Allen smiled calmly before pulling his hand away from Kanda. He exited the Training Grounds and left the exorcists in silence. Kanda stood straight again, staring at the door before muttering a quiet 'Tch.'

Lenalee wanted to chase after him, but her legs kept on shaking in fear. Her heart was beating fast and she was scared of what would happen to Allen. She felt so useless. That feeling was horrible.

A blanket of silence enwrapped the 3 exorcists until one of them spoke, "Raise your hands if you want to eavesdrop with me~" Lavi chirped, raising his hand. The other exorcists quickly raised their hands, albeit Kanda did so reluctantly.

'I am getting in sooo much trouble. . .' Lavi thought comically but he knew Allen needed them right now.

**=;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';=**

To say he was nervous was a big overestimated statement. After 'working' with the man for two years, he grew numb from the anxiousness he felt from the man before. He knew the man would just enjoy his fear and pain either way. He walked in a fair pace in the halls towards Komui's office, which happened to be at the end of the long corridor. There wasn't anyone else in the hallways so the atmosphere felt cold and lonely. He reached for the door knob of Komui's office when he heard Komui ranting inside.

"What are you talking about? He's been gone for 2 years; Of course I would be worried!" Komui's voice sound angry and tired at the same time. Then he heard 'his' voice.

"I assure you Komui, we have assured Walker's 'safety' while he was with us."Inspector Lvellie said calmly. He felt like he could see his sick grin through the thick wood of the doors.

"And I can assure you Inspector that I see differences in the Allen Walker now and before." He said with a knowing voice. Allen's eyes widened in surprise to what Komui said. Did Komui really see through him? He took the silence that came after as his cue to knock on the door.

"General Allen Walker present," He said as he swiftly entered the room, "What did you call me for Inspector?"

Allen inspected the scene in front of him. Lvellie was sitting calmly on the couch which was in front of Komui's desk. Komui stood up, his fists clenched on his desk; evident that he had stood up and slammed his desk in frustration not too long ago, While Link was standing professionally behind the Inspector.

"Ah Walker how nice of you to finally join us," The Inspector said with a sick smile. "How was your long term mission?" Allen knew he didn't even care with the lack of concern in his voice when he asked.

"It was successful; no huge threats were encountered during the mission." Allen said, wearing one of his legendary poker faces. The Inspector clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"Good, I believe you've been doing your Title of General quite fine, yes?" He asked, keeping up his charade of fake happiness and concern.

Allen nodded, "Link and I have acquired seven pieces of innocence in our long term mission. Fortunately, no Noahs appeared to challenge us."

"Excellent work Walker, I see that promoting you wasn't as useless as I thought." Lvellie studied the boy's appearance and how it had change over the years. Gone was the naive little boy, it was now replaced by a mature young man who had seen nearly everything. His little 'experiment' was going quite well indeed.

Komui watched the quiet exchange between the men in front of him. Noticing how Allen stood and answered his questions with no doubt or hesitation in his voice. He couldn't but help to miss the old Allen who had the most innocent eyes and the most naive thoughts. But, he was quite impressed by the boy's renewed determination and maturity.

"By the way, how is 'he'?" The Inspector asked smiling a sick grin. Komui saw the slight shock in Allen's eyes as his calm demeanour trembled for a little bit.

Allen clenched his fists at the question, "He is doing quite fine, Inspector." He tried not to use too much venom in his voice. Komui stood there confused to what they were talking about.

"I do believe I have the right to know what you are talking about Inspector." Komui asked curiosity evident in his words.

"You'll find out sooner or later Branch Head Komui." Lvellie grinned at him. Komui bit his lip in an effort on not to lash out on the Inspector. "Speaking of which, may I talk to him Walker?"

Allen eyes widened at the Inspector's request. Indeed, this man was too cruel.

**=;';';';';';';';';';';';';';=**

"I don't get what they're talking about." Lenalee whispered leaning on the door, trying to make out the voices inside. They've been listening in to their conversation for awhile now, but it was quite hard through the thick wood of the door.

"I can hear their voices, but only faintly. They're talking about someone though." Lavi muttered as he too leaned against the door, trying hard to make out the voices in the room. Kanda was not that participative though, he was just leaning casually on the wall in front of the room, watching the two eavesdrop at the meeting on the other side of the door.

"Tch . . . Don't blame me when you guys get in trouble." Kanda said as he rolled his eyes at the two.

"But Yuu took the trouble to follow us, does that mean you care for the Beansprout too?~" Lavi chirped in a soft voice, making sure the people on the other side don't hear them. In an instant Mugen's blade reached for Lavi's chin.

"You really have a fucking death wish, don't you Baka Usagi? " Kanda threatened as he shot a deadly glare to Lavi.

"Alright Alright I surrender~" Lavi quietly said, raising his hands in surrender. Kanda withdrew Mugen as he muttered a small "tch" and went back to leaning against the wall, watching the two listen in to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Quiet guys, they're talking!" Lenalee ushered as she leaned against the door.

"What is the meaning of this Inspector?" Komui's voice tainted with a vague hint of anger.

"I believe you can make sense of it if you just look at it" The Inspector replied plainly as he smirked.

"Firstly, Allen Walker is not an 'it' and second, I do think this requires an explanation Inspector." Komui retorted angrily as he slammed his fists against his table again.

"You're over reacting Komui." A new voice said. It didn't sound like Allen, it sounded mature yet it had a small tone of mischievousness in it.

"Don't call me that as if you know me, you bastard." Komui retorted to the man. The 3 exorcists who were eavesdropping were quite shock at the anger and frustration that was evident in Komui's voice. The old cheery and annoying Komui was the one they were used to. To hear him speak in such malice was quite surprising. It just proved that the man in front of him wasn't in his favour.

"My my, such vulgarity. . . Mister Lee~" The person said, not affected by Komui's angry outburst.

"Enough, I knew you had done something to him. What did you do to him!" Komui retorted, ignoring the man and focused on the Inspector.

"Hmm, seems you caught me. I only did a bit of tweaking of course. No 'real' damage well somewhat. Besides, with him as our ally, he'll be our trump card in this war." The Inspector said shifting his view from the person to Komui. "With him, we're guaranteed to win this war."

Komui clenched his fists in anger as he tried to lash out on the Inspector but was stopped when the mysterious person spoke again.

"May I suggest, before we continue, we handle the little eavesdroppers right outside the door?" His voice sounded melodic as he told the others.

Lenalee immediately shifted and backed away from the door. Even Kanda seemed slightly surprised as he stood up straight. Lavi immediately stood up and tried to escape but was caught when Link opened the door. The Inspector smiled at them while Komui was slightly surprised. Kanda muttered a low 'tch' when they learned they were discovered.

Lenalee backed away a little, anxiousness building up in her system. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she saw Lavi, "It'll be alright, they won't punish as that much. Besides, it's for Allen, remember?" Lavi whispered as he tried to relax the shaking girl. Lenalee nodded and looked back to Link who stepped aside and let the Inspector and Komui see them.

"Now now, how about instead of listening in, you get inside and join our little talk?" The Inspector smirked at them. The exorcists stood as they watched Komui shift and sit back down on his chair.

It was not long after, Lavi came in the room, the others following as they entered the room. They saw another occupant in the room. His face was shadowed by the dim light in the corner of the room as he stood by there, leaning against the wall. Lavi couldn't make out any specific features, only that he had black hair and gold eyes. He couldn't help but compare them to that of a Noah.

"Now, I won't punish you for eavesdropping but," The Inspector looks over to the stranger in the corner of the room. "I think this is the perfect time to tell you exorcists." He smirked.

"Tell us what, you bastard?" Kanda said, his voice stained with anger.

"Kanda, Please avoid speaking such vulgar words." Komui said, although to be honest, he didn't really care. He wanted to curse at the man for making everyone's life miserable, especially Allen's.

Lvellie coughed, "As I was saying, we have acquired a new and valuable, if I do say so myself, asset in this war." Lvellie smiled a sick grin as he looked back at the exorcists.

Lenalee could feel as though she could puke any moment as she saw the man's smile. Although, she knew she had to pay attention. This man, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about him. It was like he was brewing up a storm again. Lenalee tried to stay strong and stand confident as she listened.

"But before that Inspector, I'd like to ask where's Allen, we saw him enter this room but right now, it appears he's not here anymore." Lavi boldly asked. He saw the Inspector smirk yet again and the man in the corner looking away in what seemed to be . . .sadness?

"Oh~ I guarantee you, he's still in this room." The Inspector said his voice sounding evil to the others.

Lenalee tilted her head in confusion, "What? But he doesn't seem to be here. . ." Lenalee gulped as she looked away from the Inspector. Her sudden confidence when she asked that disappeared in a flash as she started to shake slightly.

The Inspector started to laugh, "Why don't you show yourself Walker?" he said looking over to the man in corner. The person clenched his fists but soon sighed and walked into the light.

"No. . .It can't be. . ." Kanda muttered to himself as they watched the man walk towards them. Now that the light shone on his face, it showed that he had gray skin and stigmata that lined across his forehead. It was obvious that this man was a Noah. But what surprised the exorcists more was how he looked just like Allen. The tiny features on his face only made him look different. That was when two ideas connected.

"I-impossible. . ." Lenalee said covering her mouth slightly as she stared at him in shock.

"My name is Neah Walker, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p>I really do like ending in cliff hangers~ X3<p>

Quite sorry 'bout that XD Oh yeah, my family decided to take 1 week long vacation, I think I'll be able to type the next chapter while I'm away but, yeah, it's vacation so I might get carried away again XD

I just wanted to post this chapter before we leave~

Reviews are greatly rewarded with cookies made with love!~ o v o)/


	9. The Noah

**I've been looking at Neah and Allen fan arts and I noticed that Neah would sometimes look like Sasuke from Naruto XD**

* * *

><p>"My name is Neah Walker, Pleasure to meet you."<p>

The man- Neah, extended his hand for a handshake in a form of greeting. The exorcists stared at the man, their faces stained with an expression of shock, their bodies frozen. A blanket of silence caused by shock was thrown in the room. No one moved, except for the Inspector who hid a small smirk on his face.

"What? How is that possible? Allen, he was just with us. He-"Lenalee rambled, her face contorted in fear. Her legs shaking as she stares at the Noah in front of her. There's no possible way. Allen couldn't be gone, could he?

Neah sighed and pulled back his hand. He scratched the back of his head as he stood awkwardly, feeling the intense glares of the exorcists. A lot of questions flew through the 3 about the person in front of them. What was he doing here? When did he break Allen? Was it even Allen who came with them on their mission? Was Allen really gone? The stream of questions continued to flew through their heads. Even Kanda looked slightly worried for a second, but he took back his silent demeanour when he realized he let it slip.

"What is the meaning of this Inspector? How come I was not informed of this earlier?" Komui said with a calm voice, but he was everything but calm and relaxed in the inside.

"Central's orders, they were too busy in the alteration of Walker to inform." Lvellie said ignoring a silent glare from the Japanese man in the corner.

"What did you do to Allen?" Lavi asked not moving his glance to the Inspector, staring at the Noah in front of them.

The Inspector smirked, "No worries, Allen Walker is resting safely within his body." He pointed over to Neah. The expression on Neah's face was weird as he looked away, mysterious even. He looked depressed but he still held pride within his face. Now why would he be depressed?

"If I was informed correctly, in order for Neah to be actually talking with us right now Allen is anything but safe." Komui retorted, resisting the urge to choke the man in front of him.

"Central has demanded silence of that part." Lvelli simply replied. He could feel the anger radiating from the other occupants of the room, not only anger but also confusion about the topic.

"Why are you so silent Walker?" The Inspector asked, looking over to Neah with his eyebrow rose.

"Perhaps you do not realize that I am at the receiving point of several glares from them." He said, gesturing politely at the 3 exorcists.

"You're a Noah inside the Black Order's headquarters. Why would we not hate you? Especially since that the Millennium Earl has killed hundreds- no thousands, just to find you. " Lenalee said her voice filled with malice. Komui was slightly shaken when he heard such a tone from his precious little sister.

He sighed, "I know that your reason is something else," He said knowingly, looking over to the exorcists, "You're worried about Allen, correct?"

"Of course we are!" Lenalee exclaimed, her anger slowly boiling inside her.

He sighed once again, "I assure you Miss Lee, my nephew's safety is also in my interests." He said his golden eyes shining as he gave her a look of reassurance. Lenalee didn't believe him though as did the others.

"Sure it is, you Noah." Kanda retorted anger laced in his voice.

Neah sighed, "Just because I'm a Noah doesn't mean that I'm a bad guy. You people are just confused about the topic and automatically assume that I'm the enemy. There's a reason why I betrayed the Millennium Earl and I will not have people think I wish my nephew's well being pain." The exorcist's stared at the Noah. Something was in his voice, was it foolish to think it was sadness?

"Now now, don't get your knickers in a knot, exorcists. Walker over here," He gestured to Neah, "Is a very great asset to us in this war and I do hope you will accept him into your ranks and acknowledge him as an ally or else you will be subjected to treason.." The Inspector said, his lips pulling into another smirk.

'This is just ridiculous.' Lavi thought to himself. Since when did the Central put so much trust into him, A Noah whose intentions were hidden from everyone's view? Someone who could easily kill them in their sleep, it was infuriating just to think about it. Trust, what Allen had tried to work hard for all this time, Neah got it in an instant. He thought about it till he reached a conclusion, he needed to ask the old man for this one.

The occupants of the room remained quiet for awhile. Letting the new information sink in them while ignoring the Inspector's sick smile.

"Well, I think that concludes this little meeting." The Inspector then stood up from the couch and turned towards Link.

"I expect a report every month, Inspector Link."

"Yes sir." The blonde nodded obediently.

"Oh, Walker, you may let Allen Walker back in control now." The Inspector said before leaving the room. Neah nodded slowly, taking one last look at the angry faces of the exorcists before letting sinking back into Allen's mind. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as let his body relaxed as he let Allen resurface again. The black colour of his hair started to turn back into Allen's pure white locks and Allen's pale white skin had replaced the previously gray complexion. He opened his eyes gently, revealing his gentle silver orbs. His vision was blurred but the first thing he saw when he adjusted to the light was Komui, who had a worried look on his face.

"Allen. . ." The Branch Head said, his face etched with concern for the boy.

Allen turned to look away from Komui, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Komui." He clenched his fist as he felt anger build in him, apparently not noticing the 3 exorcists in the corner.

"I-I understand, you must be tired, why don't you take a rest. You can explain to me tomorrow." Komui stuttered, smiling softly at the boy.

"Alright, I'll-"Allen froze as he looked up and saw Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. A thought flew through his head. 'Had they seen him?' He was hoping he could keep Neah as a secret from them but seeing as they were here right now, their faces etched in worry and concern. Well, except for Kanda, but his glare was gentler and softer compared to the usual, panic shook Allen as his thoughts processed. He saw Lenalee fidget slightly.

"A-Allen, we-"

"I'll be going now." Allen said as he cut Lenalee off and walked outside of the room, Link following him as he did. Lenalee looked down; thinking if she made a wrong move or something.

Another blanket of silence enwrapped the people inside the office. Mostly because of how tense the Exorcists' were, even though Kanda didn't show it. Their minds were blank at the moment. The look on Allen's face when he saw them, it looked like he was horrified, But why? Why would he be scared? Weren't they supposed to watch each other's backs? Weren't they supposed to be friends?

Komui coughed a bit, gaining the attention of the exorcists, "I'd prefer if you guys will keep this from everyone else for now. I don't think they're ready yet to hear the news."

"Why? Why didn't he tell us?" Lenalee said sadly, her head lowered casting a small shadow on her face.

They remained silent again till Kanda unexpectedly broke it, "Tch. The Moyashi is just being an idiot, it'll pass." He bluntly said.

Lavi laughed lightly, "Guess he's being idiotically selfless again, huh?" He patted Lenalee's back. "Don't worry Lenalee; I'm sure he'll be fine. We just need to watch his back. Besides, Yuu-chan's right and the old Beansprout will be back to normal." He chirped earning a glare from Kanda and a blade to the tip of his chin.

"What did I tell you about calling me about my first name?" Kanda exclaimed.

"Geez Yuu-chan, I really can't remember!~"

"You want to die Baka Usag?"

"That's enough guys!" Lenalee exclaimed, hitting them with a clipboard that seemingly came from nowhere. The Branch head couldn't help but smile a little at the sight in front of him.

* * *

><p>Allen leaned back as he felt his head hit lightly the wall behind him. He was currently in his room, sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest as he hugged them, his face remaining untranslatable. His shoulders shaking lightly as Neah tried to soothe him but utterly failed.<p>

'**Allen, You really shouldn't think about it.'**

'Shut up, this is your entire fault.' Allen retorted silently in his head.

'**They would have found out about it sooner or later Allen. Isn't it good that they found out earlier to prevent even more misunderstandings?' **Neah replied, ignoring the venom in the white haired lad's thoughts as they 'talked' to each other.

'Why do you even care? You're just a blasted Noah who I'm sure will never understand me.' Really, why would he care? He was pretty sure the only thing in the Noah's head was the different ways to get rid of him so he could have full access to his body. He was always like this. He never seemed to be any type of potential threat to Allen in any way. Whenever he 'talked' with him, his voice was always gentle and filled with understanding, unlike what he imagined it to be. But despite this, he knew he couldn't comfortable around him.

Neah made his life in the Central a living hell, but he couldn't blame him. But at the same time, he knew he shouldn't be this close to him, a Noah. His thoughts about him were all jumbled up and mixed. He really didn't know what to think of Neah.

'**I have my reasons Allen.'**

'That's what you always say. . .' Allen buried his face to his knees as he tried to ignore the pain he felt in his heart. They saw him like that. The shock in them was evident. He wished they didn't have to know about him. What did they think about him now? Was he a monster to them? Was he now considered as a traitor by them? Or worse, did they no longer think of him as a friend? Allen held back his tears as sadness came over him.

"**Allen, don't think like that."**

'Just . . . Let me be Neah.' Allen felt like his energy was drained. He was confused, angry and tired. Neah gave a silent nod before letting his nephew rest.

Allen groaned, a bunch of conflicted thoughts swirled through his head. Was it really worth it? Everything he had faced either gave him pain or sadness. His heart ached, he felt lost. Just when he was about to succumb to the darkness, a small memory passed through his mind.

"_Keep walking."_

He remembered Mana's words. The only thing keeping him moving forward seemed to be his only beacon of light in the darkness shrouding him. He felt so desperate and useless right now, but he knew he couldn't break, not anymore.

Allen looked over to his right hand, a small scar at the back of his palm. He rubbed it gently with his left hand; it was something he got from his time at the Central. He shivered slightly, recollecting the feeling he had when he got it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Someone, Hold him down!"<em>

_A man clad in white exclaimed, his left hand holding an injection as a white haired boy struggled on the table in front of him. 4 people were already holding down his arms and legs, but he still managed to kick around. His face contorted in fear and pain as a bunch of people in white came into the room, pushing a cart that had every different kind of knives and injections on it._

_What were they planning? More importantly, what was going on? The moment he set foot in the Central, he was suddenly covered in seals and was dragged into this place. He did nothing wrong. Did it have to do something with the Noah inside him? Of course, that's what they wanted. Allen couldn't do anything but bite his lip as he watches the events unfold._

"_No! No! Let me go!" Allen screamed, thrashing around violently._

"_Will you just stay still?" The man exclaimed angrily, trying to get ahold of Allen's hand as he held the injection in his hand. Allen kicked the man who was holding his arm and swatted the injection out of the man's hand. The back of his palm earning a small cut as the needle pierced his skin when he slapped the injection from the man's hand._

_He hissed angrily at his bruised hand and went to the cart to get another injection. Allen felt a tinge of pain at his hand as he saw it bleed profusely. Behind Allen's tough front was a scared expression that he never let anyone see. His heart raced as he felt panic rise through his systems which only rose faster as he heard a familiar voice that belonged to a certain Inspector._

"_Inspector Link, Seal him." Lvellie ordered, the blonde man at his side nodded in response before walking up to Allen to cover up his body his seals._

_Allen couldn't help but look at Link with a face that begged him not to. The Inspector looked away, his silent demeanour slightly breaking when he saw the look on Allen's face. He bit his lip as he felt his seals wrap him up, constricting his movements. His face slightly broke as he was about to leave and return to Lvellie's side when he saw Allen's expression, it was a mix of hurt, betrayal and sadness. It made the stoic Howard Link crumbled a bit inside but orders were orders. He looked at him one last time before exiting the room with Lvellie._

"_Good, we can finally get started." The man in the white lab coat said smirking at Allen. He ignored the bleeding on Allen's right hand and injected something into Allen. Allen felt pain strike through his body. He gave out a silent scream as he writhes in pain. It felt like his body was on fire, his nerves twitching. _

_Black dots danced around his vision as he felt his consciousness slipping away._

"_Gonna faint? Can't have you do that Noah." He said, injecting another needle into Allen as another wave of pain coursed his body. Any chance of him going consciousness went away as the pain swirled around his body._

_Small tears fell from Allen's eyes as he tried to ignore the painful feeling coursing through his body. He opened his mouth, uttering a small cry of help as his voice cracked._

"_Someone . . . H-help me. . ."_

* * *

><p>A loud knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times as he stared at the scar on his hand. Another round of knocks hit his poor door and it made the young man finally stand up and approach it. It was Link.<p>

"Walker, will you please stop wandering around by yourself?" Link reprimanded him, his face twitching in annoyance as the white haired lad laughed slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that Link." Allen apologized, scratching the back of his head as he laughed lightly.

Link noticed a slight change in Allen's expression; it had a small hint of sadness in it. "Walker, are you okay?" Link asked, scanning the boy in front of him for anything wrong.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing Link." Allen reassured as he shook his head. The man stared at him again, "I'm fine Link, geez you worry too much!" he jokingly said.

The blonde man looked at him one last time before sighing again.

But he knew that he was lying.

He was anything but fine.

* * *

><p>Sorry for disappearing for a very long time! m<p>

Was quite busy because I joined and got accepted into our School yearbook Organization o 7 o

But this month, I don't have anything to do, so might as well start updating this story more faster w

I'm such a bad author OTL

Reviews are well loved and will be given a cookie as a reward!~ = 7 =)/

Flames are also loved too!~

Oh and any suggestions people? w Like what you would like to happen and stuff!~ 3


End file.
